New League of Nations
"We will ensure mutual defence of all member nations, accept all regardless of political ideology, and attempt to foster better relations and technology trading." - Original New League of Nations mission statement. NLN Leadership Legislators: *Attendant to His Holiness The Prak, Magister Sylvester of AdF - Agua del Fuego *President Patrick Ryan - America *Pharoah Dean Reeder - Britanniaa *President Daniel Rabbat - Danic *Hereditory President Chris Murphy - Messy *Prime Minister William Babour - Murdonia *The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog *Presidente Brandon Karcher - San Carlos *Princeps Senatus Qrt & Great Khan Achtoma - United Birtish Territories Cabinet: *'Executive: '''Attendant to His Holiness the Prak, Magister Sylvester of Agua del Fuego *'Chief of Staff: 'The Voice of the People Jason Croft of Qauhog *'Secretary of State: 'Princeps Senatus Qrt of the United Birtish Territories *'Department of Defence: 'President Patrick Ryan of the United States of America *'Department of Intelligence: 'Pharoah Dean Reeder of Britanniaa *'Chancellor of the Exchequer: 'President Daniel Rabbat of Danic NLN Constitution Constitution of the New League of Nations NLN Constitution Brief The New League of Nations is a faction committed to the mutual protection of all members. To allow the NLN to operate, an Executive is elected once every four weeks. The Legislature of the NLN is a meritocracy, whereby members who have proven themselves to be active within the faction are promoted. The NLN also has several departments, with the heads thereof selected by the Executive and confirmed by a vote of the Legislature: *Secretary of State - deals with diplomatic relations *Chancellor of the Exchequor - deals with finances *Department of Defence - deals with military administration and training *Sub-Department of Science and Technology - deals with mutual projects and fosters trading *Department of Commerce - promotes trading within the NLN *Intelligence Department - deals with espionage and intelligence sharing *High Court - deals with disputes, constitutional breachs and any other greivances within the NLN NLN History Written History The New League of Nations was founded by a group of three nations who felt disappointed with their current factions. The three nations responsible were the Techlands, Britanniaa and the United Birtish Territories. The NLN quickly gained several more malcontent nations, gathering them into the fold, for example, New Virdrft, Rummania and Messy. With the introduction of alliances, the NLN was one of the first to establish a looser network of nations within an alliance branch. This in turn led to a massive surge in recruitment of new nations into the NLN, helping to establish it eventually as a top ten faction. Former Executives: #Technocrat Alex Goldhill - The Techlands (21/04/09-17/05/09) ''(Since left, now known as the Draka) #HRH, King Dean Reeder - Britanniaa (17/05/09-07/06/09) #Great Khan James Wilkinson - United Birtish Territories (07/06/09-13/06/09) #HRH, King Dean Reeder - Britanniaa (13/06/09 - 27/06/09) #First Secretary Iossef Maxmillien Robinson (Kyle Robinson) - New Virdrft (28/06/09 - 15/07/09) (Since left) #The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (15/07/09 - 18/07/09) #President Carlos Revilla - Chivas (19/07/09- 09/08/09) (Since left) #The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (09/08/09 - 30/08/09) #Hereditary President Chris Murphy - Messy (30/08/09 - 20/09/09) #Supreme Imperial Chancellor Curt Taylor - Elcon (20/09/09 - 11/10/09) #President Lee Sager - Fordenia (11/10/09 - 31/10/09) (Since left) #Attendant to His Holiness The Prak, Magister Sylvester of AdF - Agua del Fuego (01/11/09 - 22/11/09) #The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (22/11/09 - 20/12/09) #Great Khan James Wilkinson - United Birtish Territories (20/12/09 - 17/01/10) #President Curt Taylor - Elcon (17/01/2010 - 01/02/2010) ------ HRH King Dean Reeder - Brittanniaa (acting-Executive due to resignation) (01/02/2010 - 14/02/2010) #The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (14/02/2010 -14/03/2010) #President Brandon Carlos Karcher - San Carlos (14/03/2010- 11/04/2010) #Hereditory President Chris Murphy - Messy (11/04/2010 - 09/05/2010) #League Commander James Wilkinson - Æriph (09/05/2010 - 06/06/2010) (now known as the UBT) #The Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (06/06/2010 - 04/07/10) #HRH, King Dean Reeder - Britanniaa (04/07/10 - 01/08/2010) #President Tim Chodzin - United States of America (01/08/2010 - 29/08/2010) #Praetor David Stowitts - Prometia (29/08/2010 - 26/09/2010) #Hereditory President Chris Murphy - Messy (26/09/2010 - 24/10/2010) #Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (24/10/2010 - 21/11/2010) #Emporer Greg McNickel - The McNik Knights. (21/11/2010 - 23/11/2010) - illegal seizure #Princeps Senatus Qrt & Great Khan Achtoma (rp'd by James Wilkinson) - United Birtish Territories (23/11/2010 - 05/12/2010) #Attendant to His Holiness The Prak, Magister Sylvester of AdF - Agua del Fuego (05/12/2010 - 02/01/2011) #Voice of the People Jason Croft - Qauhog (02/01/2011 - 30/01/2011) #Prime Minister William Barbour - Murdonia (30/01/2011 - 04/02/2011) #NLN Dictator Ion Sylvester of AdF - Agua del Fuego (04/02/2011 - 27/02/2011) #Havelock Briaknord of the Nwrt - United Birtish Territories (27/02/2011 - 27/03/2011) #Grand Inquisitor Roth - Holy Inquisition (27/03/2011 - 24/04/2011) #Praetor David Stowitts - Prometia (24/04/2011 - 22/05/2011) #President Tim Chodzin - America (22/05/2011 - 19/06/2011) #Head of the Council Havelock Briaknord - United Birtish Territories (19/06/2011 - 17/07/2011) #Praetor David Stowitts - Prometia (07/07/2011 - 14/08/2011) #Emporer Meiji - The Empire of Meiji (14/08/2011 - 11/09/2011) #President Patrick Ryan - United States of America (11/09/2011 - 09/10/2011) #The Hyst, Havelock Briaknord - United Birtish Territories (09/10/2011 - 06/11/2011) #President Felix Schneider - Federation of the Amicians (06/11//2011 - present) Category:Factions